1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a light emitting device, a light emitting system comprising the same, and a method of fabricating thereof. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a light emitting device that provides white light of various color temperatures by using a double-sided light emitting element, a light emitting system comprising the same, and a method of fabricating thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting element such as LED (Light Emitting Diode) emits light by a combination of electrons and holes. A light emitting element can require little power consumption, and enjoy a long life span. Further, it can be installed in a limited space. Further, a light emitting element has strong characteristics against vibration.
Depending on the fabrication methods, a light emitting device can generate light of various wavelengths, for example, blue light, UV light, and white light wavelengths.
To generate white light, yellow phosphor can spread over a light emitting element that emits light with a wavelength such as blue light to generate bluish white light. Also, yellow phosphor and red phosphor can spread over a blue light emitting element and a light emitting device that generates reddish white light can thus be provided. However, such cases can have limitations of providing various color temperatures.